


Mornings

by unfinishedpages



Series: we're collecting moments (tattoos on my mind) [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Non-Graphic Smut, Top Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 17:37:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11063874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unfinishedpages/pseuds/unfinishedpages
Summary: Mornings are great, but they're even better when they're the morning after.





	Mornings

Kyungsoo wasn't a morning person by any means, but he wasn't a hard person to wake up when he needs to, but recently, mornings have become the bane of his being. Maybe it was the lights seeping through their drapes and disrupting the darkness in the room, but maybe it was also the heat, making it unbearable to be under the sheets. 

He blinked a couple of times to get his vision as clear as it could possibly be and scanned the room thru bleary eyes, taking in the sight of the room after what took place last night. Sheets and pillows everywhere, clothes strewn all over the carpeted floor and his stationery a mess all over his table. He doesn't even want to see how that looked like overnight.

He hated mornings sometimes, but the silky hair rubbing against his cheek made him calmer about the whole thing. This was made mornings bearable. But Kyungsoo had to break the sweet serenity of the morning, due to the alarm blaring in the background. "I swear to God."

Kyungsoo grumbled but didn't have the heart to wake the younger tucked under his chin. He slowly pulled his arm from under Jongin's neck and replaced his body with a body pillow, the younger male immediately taking the soft mound into his arms and even throwing a bare leg over it. 

Kyungsoo rubbed at his face, trying to get himself awake and loose from the tendrils of sleep underneath his skin, reminiscing the previous night's events. He remembered the hushed whispers of affection into the cool midnight air, quick, needy gasps echoing into the dark as deft hands pulled through zippers and buttons as clothes were shed, inhibitions are thrown out the window as shaky hands gripped the pristine white sheet, arching into the pillow. 

He could remember the sting of the dull nails leaving bright red trails across a pale back, the pull of slender fingers into dark locks as faded lips of satin trailed staccato kisses across a prominent jaw and exposed neck to worship the smooth expanse of sun-kissed skin.   
The sound of muffled curses against a fair shoulder as strong hands imprinted harshly and gripped at a pair of slim hips. The feeling of hot, quick breaths against a pale neck and arms scrambling as white, hot pleasure shot through the younger's spine, making him arch against the sheets almost violently. 

The younger gripped at his arms with a vice grip as he breathed in and out slowly, leaning in to lock their lips as the afterglow dulled in their veins. Kyungsoo shook his head, he was going to be late and it felt like he needed to rub one out in the shower while getting ready.   
After finishing his shower, Kyungsoo walked back to his and Jongin's shared bedroom, standing in front of a full-length mirror, a pale gray button down and a pair of slacks hanging onto his now thicker frame. His eyes caught the figure still buried under the blankets and marveled at the stark contrast of tones. 

The sharp brightness of the white sheets made Jongin's mocha like complexion stand out even more, that he couldn't help but turn and run a finger down the younger's cheekbone. He then ran his hand thru the ashy strands, smiling when Jongin leaned more into the caress.   
With his shifting, a shoulder peeked through the comforter and Kyungsoo couldn't stop himself from pressing a kiss on it. Jongin's brows furrowed as he was slowly roused from his slumber in the best way possible, dark obsidian fluttering open to meet deep brown eyes.

With his voice still heavily laced with sleep, he greeted the elder, before planting a kiss on his open palm. "Mornin'."The elder male leaned over to slide his glasses on his nose before smoothing Jongin's unruly hair fanned out on the pillow, planting a kiss on his temple. "Good morning, love."

"Why're you already up?"

Jongin snuggled deeper into the cocoon of warmth, frowning slightly when Kyungsoo straightened up to button his shirt. His tired eyes flickered up and down the elder's form, a tiny smile forming on his lips when he stopped at the swell of Kyungsoo's butt in the tight slacks.  
"Don't leave, come back in here." Jongin scooted at the edge of the bed and grabbed at Kyungsoo's hand, pulling him close and wrapping his arms around him. "Can't. Got work." The younger reached for the glasses on Kyungsoo's face, and tugged him down by the collar for a kiss.

Their lips molded together, with the younger breathless and licking into the elder's mouth; the taste of mint sweet in his tongue. Kyungsoo put a hand on Jongin's chest to prevent things from escalating further nerve endings still buzzing with a slow hum. "You creased my collar." He muttered against Jongin's kiss swollen lips, voice husky from the lack of air. 

Jongin chuckled low, every bit teasing as Kyungsoo's hand slid down his chest, leaving a trail of goosebumps. The elder drank in the sight of Jongin, only clad in last night's dress shirt that was close to slipping down his shoulders and bunching down on his hips. A smattering of red littered the long column of the younger's neck down the brazen chest and fit stomach. His eyes were half-lidded as he stared up at Kyungsoo, bottom lip between two pearly rows of teeth. 

Despite his hair being untamed, he seemed to glow with the sunlight seeping through the sheer curtains behind him. "Please, stay." He whispered, hands already making their way to unfasten Kyungsoo's belt. The younger's pull was strong, and the idea of continuing last night's events on the bed was very, very enticing. When Jongin rubbed his face on Kyungsoo's exposed lower stomach, he felt his resolve crumble bit by bit when a warm tongue licked at the line above his jeans. "Please?"

Jongin felt a shiver run down his spine when Kyungsoo's eyes darkened with something akin to desire. One of Jongin's thumbs came to hook onto one of Kyungsoo's belt loops, resting his chin on the plane of Kyungsoo's abs. "You really want me to stay?" The younger male nearly purred in satisfaction when Kyungsoo gently stroked his hair, his voice a complete opposite to how raw and deep his voice was at the moment, rilling up the taller. "Yes, I do. Please, hyung." 

Jongin's eyes were dilated with lust, lower lip wobbly as he spoke loud and clear despite the way he was nearly shaking around Kyungsoo's waist. Kyungsoo, however, remained impassive through Jongin's begging. "I missed you so much, hyung. Please." A shake of the head and a tongue running over quivering lips. "Please stay, hyung."

"Alright, baby." Jongin gasped when Kyungsoo ran his thumb over his bottom lip, savoring the way he teased the seam of Jongin's lips. "I'll stay." Kyungsoo unraveled the long arms around his waist and knelt down between Jongin's spread legs, lips ghosting on his flushed thighs.

Jongin struggled to speak when Kyungsoo gripped the back of his thighs, lips sucking new marks into the taut skin on his stomach and chest. "P..please." Jongin removed the only barrier between Kyungsoo and the lower half of his body, hands already curling into the elder's now dry hair to pull him close to where he wanted. 

"Okay, I got you." Kyungsoo muttered against his thigh before he pulled him closer to his lips, making Jongin cry out and throw his head back Kyungsoo taking his time on his ministrations. "Shh, baby."If only mornings were always like this, Jongin thought as Kyungsoo finally did what he wanted, nearly sobbing at the overwhelming sensations of Kyungso's tongue against his skin.

Oh, he wished.


End file.
